Selphie 'n' Squall?
by Dark-Fiend
Summary: Selphie 'n' Squall kicking it off?....(Iam joking alrighT!)


Haha, its me again, another one of my brain-dead lemon fics.Well you know the drill,If your offended by sex scenes Bla bla.  
  
please do not continue reading. For entertainment purposes only. And plus,Heartily Fans, please dont haunt me or start sending  
  
me flames and all , u'll get to know why iam saying this soon enough...but besides, this happened before Squall and Rinoa met.  
  
  
  
Selphie woke up on the train. For a moment, she wondered where she was before  
  
remembering that she was on the train with, Squall, and Zell, heading for Timber. "Squall.." She  
  
thought. "He's done so much for me... help me with the garden festival,  
  
gave me a GF... he's been so nice all this while." As Selphie continued to think, She  
  
wondered if she had developed a crush on him. She'd never show it,but if she had  
  
she wondered How Squall would react. She stretched out, and felt the smooth, first class blankets  
  
rub against her chest. For a moment, a slight brush of pleasure shot through  
  
her. "That felt good!" she thought. She felt something else good. Something  
  
wet. She only felt this twice before and only Seifer talked about it. She slowly  
  
slid her hand up her dress, and began rubbing her self. She gasped in  
  
pleasure at this new feeling. As she continued she noticed the better it  
  
felt, the wetter she got. " If I'm going to keep this up, my only dress will  
  
get ruined." she thought as she slowly unzipped her dress, and put it on the floor.  
  
She then took of her drenched panties. With nothing but a bra remaining, she plunged  
  
herself at the pillar and started rubbing herself. She remembered braking her hymen on a training mission  
  
before. That was the fist time she had done this. She continued to pleasure her self  
  
as liquid flowed freely out of her. She began moaning as she continued. " uh... yes...  
  
oh God..." Her breathig kicked up, and so did her moans. " Ah... Mmmm... Yea!" Now she  
  
pumped harder into the unevenly shaped pillar, as images of Squall filled her head. " Oh yes! Uh Squall!" At the same  
  
time Zell happened to be walking past the room towards the bathroom, when he heard her  
  
moans. He slid the door open to find Selphie in the mist of pleasure. At the sight of  
  
this, his nose began to bleed, as he fell back unconcious. Selphie oblivious to all that,  
  
continued moaning. "Squall! oh God!". Squall, who was roaming the halls found Zell on the  
  
floor uncouncious. " That idiot he thought. As he proceede by the bathroom he heard Selphie.  
  
"Oh yea! MMM, Squall" "Yes, Selphie?" He asked totally clueless. " UM... nothing" she replied  
  
as she ducked under her covers. "Whatever." He said as he proceeded to the bathroom. Selphie  
  
knew there was a risk, but this time, she stuck two fingers in herself .  
  
"Mmm, yes!" She took the covers off herself, and leaned against the wall. " Oh God! yes! ah!  
  
Yes Squall, yes! ah... Ah... AH! God yes! Oh, yea!!" She was on the brink of climax, when she  
  
opened her eyes. She then saw Squall, standing at the door, with his mouth wide open. There  
  
was no covering up. No hiding it. Selphie was caught. She knew there was only one thing to  
  
do. She hoped it would work. "Squall!!" She yelled happily as she got off the bed, ran  
  
toward him, pulled him in the room and locked the door. "I was thinking about you, and when  
  
I touched myself, it felt good! Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently. Unaware  
  
that she was lying Squall looked down at her and answered "...no...". She smiled evily  
  
as she pushed him on the bed. "Good, then you won't mid joining me." she replided as she  
  
pulled down his pants, and began admiring his member. "S-Selphie!" He protested. "What? You don't  
  
want this?" She asked. "No! i mean yes i mean argg (guess like iam stuck in this)  
.   
As soon as Selphie stopped exploring Squall's body, they  
  
both returned to their seperate quarters, vowing never to speak of this again.  
  
  
Well that's all for now! please sen an E-mail if you want, and look for more  
stories to come!...(well tts if iam in the mood...) 


End file.
